Poder de deducción
by ILoveWeasleys
Summary: Que ambos sean miembros de la Orden del Fenix no quiere decir que sean avispadillos... despues de nada mas y nada menos que 4 pistas, descubren y enfilan su futuro. Remus
1. Chapter 1

Poder de deducción

Vueltas. Vueltas y más vueltas. Y cuantas más vueltas daba menos sueño tenía. Patadas, tirones de sábanas y vueltas de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía conciliar el sueño? Eran las 3 de la mañana y no había conseguido pegar ojo. Otra patada… ¡uy! Mala puntería. Le dio a algo blando que suponía que pertenecía a Remus.

- ¡Auch!- se quejó adormecido-, ¿qué pasa? ¿Pretendes no tener hijos nunca o qué?

- Perdona… ¿Te lastimé mucho?

- Bueno… supongo que sobreviviré, pero no se si mis queridas partes dirán lo mismo…

Tonks rió y lo abrazó pidiendo perdón entre besos. Aprovechó y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Remus, pensando que así podría conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Remus con la voz ronca, acariciando el brazo y el hombro de la chica.

- No lo sé, no puedo dormir.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- Nnnnnno… No, creo que no. Es más bien como si me molestara algo en mí, ¿sabes? Un malestar que no me deja estar quieta o conciliar el sueño.

- Vaya, pues es lo que te hacía falta…-comentó sarcásticamente- Ya no paras quieta por el día…

Tonks sonrió y giró sobre sí misma, poniéndose bocabajo mirando hacia Remus, que notó el aliento de la chica muy cerca del en la oscuridad. Beso en el cuello, un poco más arriba, beso bajo la barbilla, beso en la punta de la barbilla, beso bajo los labios... Remus cogió aire profundamente y respondió a los besos que Nymphadora concentraba ahora en sus labios. Ésta, al ver reacción por parte del hombre, se incorporó un poco más y se tumbó sobre el.

- Eh, eh, Nymph… Nymphad…- Remus intentaba llamar la atención de ella, pero no le dejaba terminar-, To… ¡Tonks!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la chica separándose momentáneamente.

- ¿Sabes qué? Son las 3 de la mañana y…- Tonks lo interrumpió de nuevo con mas besos, y él la separó con suavidad-, mañana tenemos que madrugar. Y encima con el golpe que me has dado no se yo si estaré capacitado para…

- Pero Remussss… Solo un poquito…

- ¿Un poquito? Me temo que en esta situación no hay un término medio… O todo o nada, ¿no?

- ¡Pues yo voto por un todo como una casa!

Remus refunfuñó y puso pegas que se esfumaron cuando Tonks volvió a recorrerlo con besos.

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

Un pitido constante le perforaba la cabeza. Con un movimiento reflejo alargó la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe al aparato de la mesilla, pero giró sobre sí mismo hacia el lado contrario y se acurrucó junto a Tonks, que se frotaba los ojos con somnolencia.

- Rems… Remus… Vamos, hay que levanta-a-a-a-arse- comentó bostezando.

- No quiero… 5 horitas más…

Tonks rió y tiró de las sábanas para abajo, incorporándose de golpe. Nada más ponerse en posición vertical, noto un saborcillo ácido en su boca y un movimiento extraño en su estómago. En una fracción de segundo reaccionó y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Remus apareció por el marco de la puerta del baño.

- Cielo, ¿estás bien?

- Obviamente…-escupió-, nada bien.

Remus se arrodilló al lado de su esposa y le acarició la cabeza.

- Voy haciendo el desayuno, ¿vale? ¿Unas tostaditas, zumo y café con leche? Vuelvo en un momento…

Salió del baño y bajó a la cocina. Con una agilidad impresionante a esas horas de la mañana, puso la cafetera mientras que con un golpe de varita exprimió unas naranjas. Colocó cuatro rebanadas de pan de molde en la tostadora y sacó mermelada de la despensa. Cinco minutos después, tenía todo en una bandeja y de dispuso a subir hacia la habitación. Cuando llegó allí se encontró con Tonks sentada en la cama sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

- Toma, cariño, bebe el zumo, seguro que te sienta bien- dijo con suavidad.

Tonks cogió el vaso que le tendía Remus y bebió un sorbo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó untando mermelada en una tostada.

- No estoy segura… Tengo el estómago como si subiera en una montaña rusa…

Remus dejó que Tonks mordiera la tostada y le dio un sorbo al zumo de ella. El chico la observaba con preocupación mientras le daba otro mordisco a la tostada.

- ¿Quieres algo? No se… una pastilla, una poción, o algo…

- No, no hace falta- contestó sonriendo-. Que rica está esa mermelada, dame otro bocado…

Remus le tendió la tostada para que mordiera otro trozo y le pasó la taza de café.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No desayunas?

- Sí, pero ahora tienes que comer algo. Yo ya desayuno luego, antes de salir…

Tonks sonrió y le dio a Remus un sorbo de su café.

- Ve a la ducha, yo me quedo acabando este desayuno de dioses, ¿vale?- dijo Tonks.

Remus besó la frente de la chica y fue al baño a ducharse. Después de unos 5 minutos salió con una toalla atada a la cintura a la habitación para elegir la ropa que ponerse. Allí le llegó un olorcillo a huevos fritos y sonrió al comprobar que por ahora no olía a quemado. Eligió unos pantalones marrones, una camisa beige y un jersey marrón también. Bajó a la cocina y vio a Tonks ganando la batalla al beicon. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta la observó con una sonrisa. Cuando sacó el beicon de la sartén y lo dejó en un plato, alzó la mano izquierda y la derecha con una espumadera en señal de victoria y se dio la vuelta eufórica, cantando una canción parecida a "Ki kirirí kikí, ko kororó kokó, y después la gallinita se durmioooó…". Ahí se encontró con la mirada divertida de Remus, que la miraba intentando no estallar en carcajadas.

- Anda, ¡no te quedes ahí pasmado! Para una vez que me salen unos huevos con beicon decentes y comestibles…

- Tienes razón, y estoy orgulloso de que la cocinera que llevas dentro se desmelene.

- Pues tienes suerte, porque la pobre estaba un poco deprimida desde el último chocolate con churros.

- No, mi paladar estaba deprimido y preguntaba en un mar de lágrimas que le había hecho al mundo para que lo trataran así de mal…

Tonks rió y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Remus probó el beicon y con un significativo "hhummmhjhmummm…" dio a entender que estaba bueno. Tonks, muy contenta, arrancó el tenedor de las manos de Remus y se lo llevó a la boca con una generosa cantidad de beicon.

- Mmmm… delicioso… ¿Seguro que lo hice yo?

- Tonks, cielo… ¿Todavía tienes hambre?- cuestionó alzando una ceja.

- Nnnno… solo quería probarlo… ¿y los huevos que tal?

Remus alzó las cejas con una sonrisa y mojó un poco de pan en la yema de un huevo y se lo dio a Tonks, que lo recibió como si llevara días sin comer (cuando en realidad eran segundos).

Remus acabó su desayuno pensando en lo extraño que se comportaba el apetito de su mujer. Quince minutos después, los dos se estaban poniendo las chaquetas, preparándose para ir a Grimmauld Place a buscar a los chicos y devolverlos a Hogwarts. Por el camino, pasaron por delante de un local muggle de comida rápida y Tonks se quedó en la puerta mirando para adentro ensimismada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus mirando en la misma dirección que ella.

- McFlurry…

- ¿Cómo?-preguntó de nuevo creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

- McFlurry…-repitió- Tengo ganas de tomar un McFlurry.

- Ah… y eso… ¿y eso que es, exactamente?

- ¡Un helado!- contestó abriendo mucho los ojos y con una sonrisa.

Remus miró a Tonks como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. Eran las 9 de la mañana, del 2 de enero. ¿Quién toma helados en pleno invierno?

- Tonks, no lo dirás en serio, ¿verd…? Oh, no… oh, oh, oh…

Ella lo miró extrañada, ya que de repente la miraba con los ojos escalofriantemente abiertos y con las manos en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué, que pasa?

- Es que… ¡¿Es que no lo ves?!- Tonks negó con la cabeza temiendo por el estado mental del hombre-. Estás… estás… estamos… Malestar general, vómitos, mucho apetito y… ¡por Dios, helados en enero! ¡Antojos! ¡¡¡¡Estás embarazada!!!!

Tonks ahogó un grito y inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos para más tarde abrazarse riendo como locos. Remus la besó una y otra vez, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que iban con retraso. Antes de seguir, aún así, Remus entró en el McDonald's y compró un McFlurry de M&M's ante la estupefacción del dependiente.

Por el camino, Tonks fue comiendo el helado con el brazo de Lupin sobre su hombro.

- Y… ¿Cómo le llamaremos?- preguntó Remus observando como comía.

- Mmm… no lo sé… si es niña…

- ¡Nymphadora!- saltó Remus riendo.

- Por encima de mi cadáver- advirtió amenazadoramente.

Remus rió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal… Katie?- propuso él.

- No se…- dijo no muy convencida- Sería Catherine… ¿Catherine Lupin? Bah, ¡no tiene gancho!

Remus alzó las cejas pensando que la expresión "No tiene gancho" puede ser utilizada en amplios conceptos, y ese era uno de ellos, según Tonks.

- Y… ¿Susan?

Él movió la cabeza pensando que "Susan Lupin" tenía mucho menos gancho. Tonks captó el gesto y negó automáticamente.

- ¿Lucie? Lucie Lupin… Me gusta- dijo Remus-. ¿Qué te parece?

- Si… ¡Sí! Está bien, Lucie suena muy bien- sentenció Tonks

Caminaron sonriendo en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Y si es niño?- cuestionó Remus.

- Ufff, dilema, dilema, dilema… Mike, Jack, David, Andrew, Edward… ¡John!

- Vaya- exclamó-, espero que no hayas salido con todos…

Tonks lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con malicia y le dijo "Claro que no…"

- No se cual me gusta más…- explicó Tonks-, John Lupin, es bonito, ¿cierto?

- ¡Pues claro!- asintió Remus- Pero elige el que quieras… al fin y al cabo, yo elegí el de la niña, y es sabido que los niños tiran hacia sus madres. El que quieras…- Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza-.

Tonks sonrió y abrazó a Remus. En un susurro, éste le dijo un "te quiero" suave, a lo que ella correspondió con un apretón en el abrazo. "John, John Lupin sería perfecto".

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8ºNUEVE MESES MÁS TARDE…8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º

- Vamos, Nymphadora, 10 centímetros, ¡¡¡¡empuje!!!!

Tonks gritó hasta que sus amígdalas parecieron salirle por la boca. Ella, tumbada en una camilla con las piernas en alto; a su derecha, una enfermera indicándole como respirar correctamente; enfrente, el doctor Phillips llevando el parto; y a su izquierda, Remus Lupin, pálido, sudoroso, y con una cantidad insuficiente de sangre en el brazo derecho, que sostenía Tonks.

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- gritaba- ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios hice a Dios para que me castigue de esta manera?!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué cojones Eva comió la puñetera manzana que le daba la condenada serpiente habladora?!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO DIOS DICE "PARIRÁS CON DOLOR"?!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¡Acaso había algún notario que lo pueda confirmar!?

- Nymphadora, concéntrese en expulsar a su hijo y no en poner en duda las creencias cristianas, por favor…

- Si, cariño, respira… ya falta poco…

- ¡¡¡Eso lo dices tú, muy tranquilo, pero ya me gustaría verte a ti en esta situación!!!

El doctor tranquilizó Remus con una mirada, como diciéndole que era normal en ese estado decir ese tipo de cosas tan cariñosas y agradables.

Después de 15 minutos…

- Y aquí está… el pequeñín está aquí…

Un llanto les informó de que realmente estaba sano y salvo, y vaticinando como serían las noches de los siguientes 4 años, aproximadamente.

La enfermera pasó al pequeño, con una mata minúscula de pelo rubio, a los brazos de Tonks, que estaba muy emocionada.

- Que guapísimo… que lindo… que… que… John… precioso… ¿Lo quieres coger, Rems?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, salvo una respiración entrecortada. Tonks levantó la vista hacia el chico después de unos segundos esperando una contestación, y vio que los ojos miel de Remus estaban sepultados bajo una cantidad industrial de lágrimas. Tonks alargó su brazo izquierdo y lo atrajo hacia así, abrazándolo.

La enfermera vino con un informe y les dijo que estaba perfectamente, y lo único que tenía era una marca de nacimiento junto el corazón. Remus y Tonks se miraron y apartaron la toalla que cubría el cuerpo del crío, y lo vieron. Tonks pasó la mano por encima de la marca y Remus puso la suya encima de la de Tonks. Sonrieron.

Una zarpa. Una marca con forma de zarpa era lo único que había heredado del carácter licántropo de su padre. Y, un par de horas después, descubrieron que unos ojazos marrón claro (Miel, para que dar más rodeos) formaban parte del John Lupin recién nacido, al igual que también lo habían sido de Remus Lupin, y del John Lupin anterior, su abuelo.


	2. Mamá Tonks, Papá Remus y John

**Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, dicen por ahí… Aún así, gracias a los reviews y por clamor popular xD he decidido hacer una especie de continuación, que por ahora solo será este capítulo, como una especie de epílogo. Luego, si se me ocurre algo original que hacerle a la historia, seguiré, y sino, quedará así. En fin, ya veremos… primero os tiene que gustar esta parte, y después yo tengo que tener ganas de escribir, que quieras que no es un detalle a tener en cuenta. Bueno, sin más "dilatación" xDDD os dejo con la segunda parte de "Poder de deducción". Disfrutarlo!!!**

**Poder de deducción, 2ª parte****: Mamá Tonks, Papá Remus y John.**

Dormitaba respaldada en la incómoda silla de su despacho en el Ministerio, pero el ruido de su propia puerta al cerrarse de golpe hizo que saliera bruscamente de su sueño.

- Señora Nymphadora Lupin- dijo una voz masculina autoritaria y ligeramente irritada.

Tonks parpadeó con dificultad y se levantó frotándose el cuello.

- Di-dígame, señor Johanson… ¿necesitaba algo?

- Sí, que trabajes, en primer lugar…- contestó alzando las cejas.

- Bueno…- explicó Tonks-, técnicamente estoy en mi hora del café, pero puedo invertirlo en lo que quiera, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí- asintió su jefe con un atisbo de sonrisa-. Bueno, de cualquier manera, tengo trabajo para ti. ¿Recuerdas aquella pelea en el partido entre los Tornados y los Cannons? Pues bien, necesitamos que tú y tu equipo vayáis hasta el campo de los Cannons para que no pase lo mismo con el árbitro.

- Pfff… que bien…- resopló con ironía-, no hay nada más gratificante para rematar una tarde de informes que mantener a raya a 4000 seguidores enfurecidos…

El jefe de Tonks se disponía a salir del despacho con una sonrisa, pero cuando estaba cruzando la puerta oyó el pronunciado bostezo de la chica.

- Oiga, Nymphadora… se ha apresurado al volver al trabajo. Si está demasiado cansada le recomendaría tomar unos días libres…

- Gracias… pero no. Ya me llega con oír los gritos de ese niño del demonio toda la noche, como para aturarlo 24 horas…

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

- Holaaaa… ya estoy en casaaaa…

Un llanto agudo la recibió con demasiado ímpetu, a opinión de Tonks. Segundos después, mientras se frotaba las sienes, Remus apareció bajando las escaleras con aspecto cansado y un niño de unos 6 meses en los brazos.

- Hola, cielo… Menos mal que has llegado…

Tonks caminó hacia las escaleras, besó a su marido cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca y cogió a su hijo de los brazos de Remus.

- A ver… no llores, por favor, no llores más… ¿Cuándo se le acaban las pilas?

Levantó a la vista hacia el hombre que se frotaba los ojos, derrotado. Sonrió y con la mano derecha acarició el rostro de su mujer.

- Pareces cansada, ¿un día duro?

- Bueno… mucho papeleo y una emboscada a un árbitro que hablaba inglés como un niño polaco. Los he tenido peores, pero bueno… - le quitó importancia con un gesto y añadió, fijándose en las ojeras de Remus-. Pero tú estás muerto, mira que ojos tienes, parece que te vas caer aquí mismo… Ve a dormir, anda, que yo me quedo con este bicho…

Remus estaba dispuesto a protestar, pero Tonks puso la mano que no tenía ocupada en sujetar a su hijo, sobre los labios de él y, acercándose, lo besó de nuevo una y otra vez.

- Duerme, descansa y sueña conmigo. Recuerda que la semana que viene es luna llena, tienes que dormir…- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Remus sonrió a su vez y con un beso y un guiño, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación. Tonks suspiró y bajó la vista al niño rubio que tenía en brazos.

- ¿Y tu que?– preguntó al crío- ¿No piensas cerrar el pico ni 5 minutos? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Comer? ¿Dormir? ¿Te has cagado? ¿Te duele algo? Ay…

El niño seguía llorando, por lo que Tonks desistió y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a cenar algo antes del maratón de lloros que le esperaba. Un plato humeante de spaghetti con atún aguardaba por ella encima de la mesa. Relamiéndose, Tonks se sentó y acomodó al niño sentándolo en una pierna y sujetándolo con la mano izquierda. El crío, sin embargo, se quedó mirando el plato de comida y sacó la lengua. Tonks, observándolo con una sonrisa, mojó un dedo en la salsa de tomate de los spaghetti y se lo tendió a su niño, que se adelantó a su madre y le chupó el dedo. Luego, hizo un ruido con la garganta parecido a "gggggmmggmommmgg…" y abrió la boca de nuevo. Tonks rió y se olvidó del hambre que tenía para pasar 15 minutos dándole salsa de tomate al nene.

- Mira lo que calma al pequeño demonio… ya dejaré a Rems una nota para que compre 4 quilos de salsa de tomate…

Bostezó, a la vez que su hijo la imitaba frotándose los ojos y acomodándose en el brazo de su madre. Tonks se levantó sin comer y fue al salón con el crío medio dormido. Cogió una manta y se tumbó en el sofá, colocando a su hijo encima de su pecho, donde se acomodó respirando suavemente. Lo observó con una sonrisa hasta que empezó a adormecer, murmurando palabras contra el niño que tenía encima.

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

Remus bajó las escaleras bostezando después de un sueño reparador y se dirigió a la cocina para satisfacer los deseos de su estómago. Pero en cuanto entró, vio el plato de spaghetti que le había dejado a Tonks la noche anterior para cenar, lleno y casi sin tomate. Salió de la cocina y fijó su vista en el sofá, donde su mujer dormía profundamente, al lado de su hijo, que estaba pegado a su madre y jugando en silencio con la manta que los tapaba. Remus, con una sonrisa enternecida, se acercó al sofá y se sentó en el sillón situado al lado. El niño lo vio y alargó los brazos hacia arriba diciendo un suave "Aaahhaaah…". Remus cogió a su hijo en brazos y sonrió aún más al ver que el niño reía y no lloraba. Abría la boca y sacaba la lengua, pero vio que tenía unas manchas naranjas alrededor de los labios.

- ¿Qué, granujilla? ¿Desayunamos? Dejaremos dormir a mamá, ¿no te parece? Venga, vamos a escribir al Ministerio.

Con su hijo en el brazo izquierdo y cerró la puerta del salón despacio; escribió una nota excusando la ausencia de Tonks en el trabajo y la ató a la pata de la lechuza. El niño, que gateaba por la mesa, se sentó al lado del plato de spaghetti y hundió una de sus manos en el plato, y de ahí a su boca.

- Oh, John…- dijo Remus caminando hacia el niño-, eres un gorrino pringoso como tu madre… que manía de tocar todo lo que puede manchar…

Remus cogió al niño y le limpió la mano. Vio que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y arrugando la nariz. Remus pensó que quitándole un poco de mofletes y poniéndole el pelo rosa sería la imagen infantil de Tonks. Con una sonrisa, apretó un poquito la barriga del niño, provocando que riese escandalosamente. Remus siguió haciéndole cosquillas y hundiendo la nariz en la barriga de John y haciendo ruidos de pedorretas, lo que hacia que el crío riese aún más.

Mientras se calentaba la leche para el desayuno, Remus continuaba jugando y cantando con su hijo…

- Los a-nimales de dos en dos…- cantaba Remus en bajito.

- ¡Uaaah!- contestaba John riendo y gritando.

- Shhh… mas bajito… Los a-nimales de dos en dos…

- Uaaah… Shhh…- dijo poniendo el morrito para afuera y tres dedos sobre el, imitando a su padre, que tenía el dedo índice sobre los labios en señal de silencio.

- Muy bien… los a-nimales de dos en dos, el alce y la vaca diciendo…

- ¡¡Yós!!- gritó John de nuevo, abriendo y cerrando la mano en señal de despedida.

- Jooohn… Shh… Muy bien… Se subioooó en el aaaarca, y el chaparrón venció.

John aplaudió con entusiasmo, pero segundos más tarde se llevó una mano a la boca y dijo "Shhhh…". Remus sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse a por la leche, que metió en un biberón, y puso la boquilla en la boca del niño, que la recibía con entusiasmo. Mientras el crío bebía la leche, Remus hacía movimientos con la varita para que la mantequilla se untara en las tostadas, y la cafetera hiciese un café bebible.

Quince minutos más tarde, Remus y John estaban en la habitación, a punto de vestirse. Remus observó la cantidad de ropa que tenía el niño gracias a la madre de Tonks, principalmente.

- A ver, renacuajo… ¿Qué nos ponemos hoy?- preguntó al aire cogiendo un pantalón marrón minúsculo-.

John hizo un ruido con la garganta y frunció el entrecejo.

- Vaaaale… ¿y este?- preguntó de nuevo cogiendo un pantalón vaquero, a lo que el niño aplaudió intentando no perder el equilibrio sentado en la cama. Remus sonrió y buscó una camiseta y un jersey-. Que presumido… ¿Te gusta esta camiseta?- cuestionó enseñándole una camiseta azul con un perro negro-.

- ¡Gau gau!- chilló el niño.

- Bien… camiseta con chucho para el señorito… ¿y este jersey te parece adecuado o miro a ver si lo tenemos en otro tono azulado?- preguntó Remus con voz aguda y haciendo caras extrañas que hacían que el niño riese.

Dejando una nota por si Tonks despertaba, Remus cogió el carrito con el niño dentro y salieron al súper, parando antes de volver a casa en un parque infantil.

- No seas cabezón, John…-peleaba Remus con su hijo- te vas a hacer daño, aún eres un enanito…

El niño hizo pucheritos y empezaba a acumular una cantidad considerable de lagrimas, por lo que Remus desistió y aceptó coger al niño en brazos para subirlo a un columpio (de eses que tienen unos mecanismos de seguridad que hacen que la gente como yo, de mas de un metro de alto, no podamos subir, xD que tienen esas cosas para meter las piernas y todo ese royo dudo hasta que me cojan los brazos por eses agujeritos minúsculos… ggggrr…). Muy lentamente y controlando que no se cayera, Remus lo empujaba con tanta suavidad que casi no se movía.

- No se preocupe, señor…- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas- No creo que se haga daño, son muy seguros.

Remus se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer de unos 30 años que le sonreía con una niña morena de piel muy pálida en sus brazos.

- Oh, bueno, es que con lo traste que es me espero cualquier cosa…- comentó sonriendo, y añadió tendiéndole la mano- Remus Lupin, y este es mi hijo John.

- Audrey Smith, y ella es mi hija, Lucie… Encantada- contestó estrechándole la mano.

Dejaron jugando en la arena a los dos niños mientras Remus y su nueva amiga Audrey charlaban de cosas triviales relacionadas con la ropa, la comida o los pañales (de los críos, obviamente xD). Tras media hora, Remus decidió despedirse, pero John no estaba de acuerdo y empezó a berrear.

- John, Johnny… tenemos que irnos…- intentaba explicar- Mañana volvemos y juegas un poquito más con Lucie, ¿vale?- el niño seguía con el ceño fruncido- Venga, hombre… hacemos spaghetti con tomate… y tenemos que despert…

El grito de júbilo que soltó el niño hizo que Remus callara y Audrey levantara las cejas con sorpresa. John levantó los brazos y Remus lo cogió satisfecho. Tras despedirse, ambos volvieron a casa.

Cuando llegaron, todo seguía tal y como lo habían dejado, incluida Tonks. Tras guardar las cosas compradas en su sitio, Remus decidió despertar a su mujer. Cogió a John y fueron al salón, y durante un minuto ambos la observaron en silencio. Remus alargó un brazo para darle un pequeño toque a ver si reaccionaba, pero el niño le dio en el brazo y acto seguido se llevó la mano a boca con un suave "Shhh…". Remus sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, pero dijo en un susurro "Lleva como 15 horas durmiendo…". Luego, alargó el brazo de nuevo y acarició la cara de la chica con un dedo. Tonks solo subió las cejas un poquito y volvió a su estado inicial. John rió en bajito y se inclinó hacia delante con la ayuda de su padre, y le dio un amago de beso convertido en muchas babas en la mejilla. Ante eso, Tonks si reaccionó y puso una expresión de asco. Abrió un ojo y vio a su hijo riendo muy cerca de ella y a su marido un poco más lejos intentando no reírse.

- Huuuummmmssmmhhgg… Así que el Satanás este ya no llora… salsa de tomate, tócate los coj…

- Toooonks…- advirtió Remus suavemente- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Muy bien… ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 12 y media…- Tonks abrió los ojos con sorpresa e hizo un amago de incorporarse, por lo que añadió- No te preocupes, mandé una nota al ministerio, no hay problema… de hecho, tu jefe estaba muy de acuerdo.

Tonks asintió y bostezó, pero se incorporó y cogió a John en brazos.

- ¿Qué tal, campeón?- preguntó levantándolo por los aires- Fuiste de paseo, por lo que veo… que guapo que te puso papá, ¿eh?

- Sí, odisea para vestirlo, como todas las mañanas… ¿a quien se parece?

Tonks le echó la lengua, a lo que Remus contestó con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

- Bésame, tonta- exigió Remus riendo, y acorralándola en el sofá repartieron besos a diestro y siniestro, hasta que John protestó a gritos por la falta de atención hacia él.

- Mira, el nene, que se nos pone celosito…- dijo Tonks achuchándolo.

- Pues bien facilito que lo tiene… solo tienes que enseñar a tu hijo a ligarse a la niña tan mona que vimos hoy con su madre, ¿eh, John?

- ¿Ay, si? Así que el pequeñín va buscando chicas por ahí… no es rápido ni nada, el granuja este…

Se levantaron y fueron hacia la cocina, pues Tonks tenía mucha hambre y ya era hora de comer (N/A: eses horarios extraños ingleses, de comer a las 12 y cenar a las 6… ¬¬). Media hora más tarde, Tonks abordó de nuevo el tema de la niña del parque y su madre.

- Y… ¿nunca las habíais visto antes por el parque?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

- No, ni por el barrio siquiera… a lo mejor acaban de llegar…

- O a lo mejor no vuelven… quien sabe…- contestó frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente- ¿Hablasteis de algo interesante?

- Nada, pañales y poco más…

- ¿Se llamaban…?

- Audrey Smith y Lucie.

- Ahmm… ¿era guapa?- soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, a lo que Remus se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja.

- Nymphadora… ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que a estás alturas estás…

- ¡No estoy celosa!

- Oh, venga, por favor… Solo tuvimos una sustancial charla de media hora sobre papillas y siestas infantiles, y tú ves un flechazo fugaz y profundísimo, ¿verdad?

- Pero, Remus… es que los hombres ligáis más en un parque con un niño que en medio de 5 despedidas de soltera…

- Psss… que tonta, de verdad…- dijo riendo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Tonks lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin estar convencida del todo. Confiaba en su marido, claro, pero no en las madres solteras treintañeras que tenían hijas con nombres que le gustaban a su hombre. Tendría que ver quien era esa tal Audrey y que intenciones tenía.

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

Día espléndido. Sol, ni una nube en el horizonte y calor. Remus se levantó y vio que Tonks aún dormía plácidamente, aunque los rayos del sol le estaban dando de lleno en la cara. Con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y cogió a su hijo, que observaba a su madre desde la cuna con un peluche en forma de perro en las manos.

- Mami…- dijo a su padre abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Shhh… ¿la dejamos dormir un poquito mas? Está cansadita, tiene que trabajar mucho…

John asintió enérgicamente y dijo adios con la mano a su madre, que continuaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abajo, el niño guerreaba con su padre por la cocina, ya que quería salsa de tomate con leche para desayunar. Remus, con la paciencia a medio agotarse, cogió aire profundamente.

- John William Lupin… no me hagas enfadar por la mañana, que aún es muy temprano. Por ultima vez… ¿leche o chocolate con galletas?

El niño, atento al ceño ligeramente fruncido de su padre, decidió dejar la salsa de tomate para otro momento (mas concretamente, para cuando su madre estuviera despierta).

- Dosh…

- ¿Los dos? ¿Chocolate y leche?- preguntó perplejo.

- Shi… y guetetash…

- Leche, chocolate y galletas…

- ¡¡Shi!!- gritó con entusiasmo.

- Bueno… veré que puedo hacer…

Remus empezó a abrir puertas de armarios aquí y allá, mientras que su hijo, disimuladamente, se iba de la cocina y subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de sus padres. Allí se subió ágilmente a la cama donde yacía su madre y la zarandeó suavemente.

- Mamiiii…

- Hhuummgg…

- Mamiiii, tomate…

- ¿Qué pasa, Johnny?- preguntó con somnolencia.

- Tomate… ¡ñam!- dijo dando una palmada.

- Dile a papá que te de un pooocoooo…

- Papi no me da, tego hambe… ¡Mamiiiiiiii, mamiiiiiiii!

Con un sonoro resoplido, Tonks se levantó y cogió a su hijo en brazos, mientras John sonreía con ganas. Abajo, Remus hablaba, aparentemente con su hijo.

- …cómo voy a hacer esto, el chocolate es muy grueso para fundirlo rapidamente y que sepa bien con la leche… Hay, hijo, que lío...

- ¿Qué tal si pruebas con chocolate en polvo?- preguntó Tonks divertida reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Oh, buenos días, cielo- dijo Remus acercándose para darle un beso-, ¿te he despertado?

- No, tu no. Este pequeñajo me acaba de venir a dar la lata… parece ser que quiere tomate para desayunar y el ogro de su padre no se lo da.

- ¡¡No!!- gritó el niño- Papi no esh ogo… esh güeno, y gapo, y lishto, y…

- ¡Eeehh, para el carro, pequeño pelota!- dijo Remus sonriendo- El tomate no se desayuna, hace pupa.

- Papá tiene razón, John. La salsa de tomate no se desayuna… ¿Qué tal si la tomamos para comer con unos ravioli?

El niño gritó riéndose y, aplaudiendo, dio un sonoro beso a su madre. Para desayunar, finalmente, John descubrió el milagro del Colacao, y tomó la leche chocolateada sin tocar las galletas. Remus y Tonks conversaban sobre las noticias que _El Profeta_ les trajo, incidentes con reclusos y una supuesta tregua en la violencia.

Después de vestirse (Remus hizo gala de toda su paciencia tras esperar 20 minutos a que su hijo y su esposa escogieran modelo y otros 15 para arreglarse) decidieron ir al supermercado a comprar los ravioli y el resto de comida y cosas necesarias… bueno, a criterio de Remus, el cargamento de M&M's, conguitos, cacahuetes con miel y garrapiñadas de cacahuete no eran exactamente lo que el consideraba necesario, pero Tonks y John si, y tambien respetaban la postura del licántropo de llevar cada tableta de chocolate que se atrevía a asomarse por la estantería del supermercado.

- Paque, paque, paque, ¡¡¡paqueeeee!!!

- Vale, enano, pero solo un rato, que nos conocemos- dijo Remus.

- Ayuda ahí al niño, Rem. Yo voy a llevar las bolsas a casa y vuelvo, ¿vale?

- ¡Mamiiii!- gritaba John.

- Ya vuelvo, cielo, en 5 minutos, ¿vale?

Dicho esto, se fue a buen paso hacia su hogar, dejando a Remus empujando el columpio. Al poco tiempo, una voz conocida se oyó a sus espaldas.

- Buenos días, Remus, es un gusto verte de nuevo…

- Hola Audrey, ¿qué tal?

Estuvieron un rato charlando de lo que les gustaba comer a sus hijos y controlando los empujones que se estaban dando los niños para bajar primero por el tobogán. De repente, Audrey se acercó peligrosamente, aunque Remus fingió no darse cuenta.

- ¿Y como te las arreglas con el crío?

- Oh, bien, es muy facil de cuidar, muy cariñoso…

- Ya veo… Tiene que haber sido muy…-se acercó un poco mas-… duro criar un niño tan bien tu solo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? No, yo no…

- ¡¡Mamiiiiii!!

John dejó de empujarse con la niña y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del parque, donde se veía la figura de una chica comiendo una bolsa tamaño industrial de conguitos. Cuando llegó a junto de su madre, saltó para que lo cogiera en brazos y metió su mano pequeñita en la bolsa para coger un puñado de cacahuetes chocolateados. Le dio un beso y se bajó, cogiendo la mano de su madre y arrastrándola hacia los columpios. Bajo la mirada perpleja de Audrey y la enternecida de Remus, John hizo subir a Tonks al tobogán, que esperó a que su hijo subiera también y lo colocó en sus piernas, y bajaron a la vez. No frenaron a tiempo y se pegaron una leche del quince, bueno, el trasero de Tonks fue el dañado, y a John le dio un ataque de risa.

- ¡Que niño!-dijo a su hijo entre risas- A ver a quien le dices que te dé salsa de tomate, ¿eh?

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa-.

- No, pero creo que voy a tener el trasero mazado durante unos dias- Remus hizo un movimiento de despreocupación-, pero si a ti no te importa no veo porque al mundo le puede importar. Al fin y al cabo, el mundo al completo me ve el culo todos los dias…

Remus le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a Audrey, que los observaba como quien mira un fenómeno paranormal.

- Audrey, esta es mi esposa Nymphadora, aunque prefiere Tonks. Tonks, ella es Audrey Smith.

- Si, Remus me ha hablado de ti- comentó Tonks educadamente.

- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo…- contestó Audrey con incomodidad-, bueno, ha sido un placer, pero me tengo que ir. Me va a cerrar la frutería. Encantada, adiós. ¡Vamos, Lucie!

Remus y Tonks quedaron abrumados por la cantidad de palabras por segundo que salieron por su boca. Tonks sonrió y miró a Remus con una expresión de superioridad.

- ¿No le habías dicho que estabas casado?

- Pues no, no surgió el tema, no…

- Pues yo que tu iría diciéndolo, si no quieres que te grape en la frente un papel que ponga "No disponible". Esa chica realmente creyó que tú…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!

Ambos miraron en dirección a donde venía el grito de su hijo y lo vieron, con una ligera expresión de horror, acorralado por tres perros que tenían el pelo lleno de arena del parque. Remus y Tonks corrieron hacia John, que lejos de llorar, tenía un brillo de fiereza en los ojos. Antes de que pudieran llegar, uno de los perros se abalanzó sobre el niño, que no se apartó, sino que puso sus brazos en alto para protegerse. De repente, hubo un destello, y el perro saltó volando por los aires, y, ladrando los otros dos perros se alejaron de John con el rabo entre las piernas.

- ¿Has visto eso? ¿Lo has visto?- preguntó Tonks emocionada.

- Sí, no lo puedo creer, ¡si aún es muy pequeño!- contestó Remus gritando de alegría.

Ambos fueron hacia el niño, que tenia una expresión de perplejidad en la cara, y lo cogieron en brazos entre los dos.

- John, Johnny… ¡eres un mago!- le dijo Tonks en un susurro emocionado.

- Sí, vas a tener una varita como las nuestras…

- ¿Vidita? Y… y, y, y, y… y, ¿puedo hasé maja?

- Si, cielo, pero cuando seas más mayor, ¿vale? Ahora, vámonos a casa, tenemos que hacer la comida, campeón.

Dicho esto, el niño bajo de los brazos de sus padres y se fue corriendo a lo largo del parque gritando incoherencias. Mientras tanto, Remus y Tonks, iban detrás, agarrados, planeando en silencio un futuro que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

FIN

_**Bueno, ¡pues aquí está el final! La verdad, después del tiempo que me llevó escribirlo, he decidido que se queda así. En principio, la primera parte ya iba a ser un One-shot, pero ya que hubo tanta petición de segunda parte… tuvisteis suerte que se me encendió la bombilla, que si no… xD **_

_**En fin… ya visteis que no fue nada del otro mundo y que es complicada la vida con niños jejeje, yo aún no lo sé… creo que se nota, porque no se a que edad los niños andan, hablan, le salen los dientes o dejan de comer papillas, asi que le puse 6 meses como le pude poner 2 años xD**_

_**No se vosotrs, pero a mi John me encanta. Que cielo de niño, por Dios! Encima que no se saca de las faldas de su madre "Mami, no se que… Mami no se cuanto…". Y Audrey… jejeje, pobre chica, quien no caería en las redes de Remus con un niño en brazos? Y si encima éste no le dice nada de que está casado… en fin… una victima mas xDD**_

_**Bueno, y nada mas, solo agradecer los reviews del primer capítulo: Piper Lupin, MTBlack, marata1507, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Mica, CoNnY-B y Helen Nicked Lupin. **_

_**Ah! Y si alguien tiene una idea interesante de cómo seguir esto, yo no lo voy a hacer, pero que me mande un mail, y si eso, cedo la historia para hacer una larga, vale?? Un beso a everybody!!**_

_**Se agradecen los reviews!! xD Nos leemos!!**_


End file.
